Related devices to the instant invention are stereo earphones, headsets, radio glasses and eyeglass retainers as cited in certain United States and foreign patents.
Headsets, headphones, eyeglass retention and radio glasses are generally shown in one or more of the following United States and foreign patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,769 (Gallimore), the disclosure of which relates to an AM/FM radio supported and mounted within a pair of sunglasses; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,086 (McCullough), which describes an electronic device mounted in the temple of a pair of eyeglasses; U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,913 (Sugarman), which illustrates a strap for retaining glasses about the neck ready for convenient use; U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,036 (Seet) describes a headband for retention of glasses; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,646 (Nesibit et al.) has a speaker and radio in a wide, flat strap; U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,962 (Ekman et al.), describes a typical "WALKMAN" carrier; Japanese Patent No. 59-223096 (Seiko Denshi Kogyo) and West German Patent No. DE3509658-A1 (Eberhardt) show typical headsets.
None of these references cited appear to arrange an AM/FM stereo radio into an eyeglass retainer form having a comfortable flexible cloth strap or buoyant rubber tube and/or the like, concealing an antenna, electrical wires and/or air hoses wherein the retainer is adapted to be connected to a set of expandable eyeglass. An earpiece supported by a flexible arm attached directly or intermediately to the retainer forms a housing for a micro AM/FM stereo with speakers.